Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.814$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.814 = \dfrac{81.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.814} = 81.4\%$ $81.4$ per hundred = $81.4$ per cent = $81.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.